All or nothing
by Hinna Ichigo
Summary: Eren tiene dieciséis años, esta en su plena adolescencia. Tiene una novia bonita y muchos amigos. Pero aun asi siente que su vida esta incompleta. ¿Hasta donde ira para saber que le falta? ErenxAnnie. Shingeki no kyojin fanfiction AU.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo:_**

"Ring-Ring." El despertador sonaba sacándolo brutalmente de su sueño. Lo apago de un manotazo. Otra vez tuvo esos extraños sueños borrosos. Venia sucediéndole desde hacia varias semanas y nunca podía terminarlos. Siempre se despertaba en el mejor momento, cuando se transformaba en ese extraño monstruo y no podía ver nada mas. Se sentó en la cama y se llevo las manos a la cara, tenía una imaginación muy extraña. Fue hacia el baño y se lavo rápidamente el rostro, sus ojos verdes denotaban cansancio. Sumado a los extraños sueños que tenia estaba el hecho de que sufría de insomnio. Dormía como máximo unas tres o cuatro horas y eso se notaba en las tremendas ojeras que tenia.

Se puso el clásico uniforme escolar del colegio y bajo a la cocina para despedirse de sus padres. Y así empezó su camino, pero antes de ir al instituto debía pasar por ella. Mikasa vivía a dos casas de la suya, por lo que siempre la recogía. Toco el timbre y espero apoyado en el marco de la puerta, en cuestión de instantes salió la morocha. Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Andaba con la bufanda roja que él le había regalado, nunca se despegaba de ella.

Caminaron de la mano hacia el colegio y casi cuando estaban llegando se les unió Armin con sus cabellos dorados que brillaban a la luz del sol. Les sonrió y los tres caminaron uno al lado del otro. A pesar de que la vida de Eren era completamente normal, el sentía que algo faltaba, que algo no lo completaba. Y estaba dispuesto a todo por averiguarlo.

* * *

_¡Hola! En primer lugar me gustaria darles la bienvenida (si es que alguien lee esto) a mi primer fanfic en este sitio. Tengan en cuenta que realmente no entiendo mucho de esto todavia pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo._

_La historia se centra en **Shingeki no kyojin **en un AU pero no del todo. A medida que vayamos viendo como avanza la historia van a ir comprendiendo a que me refiero. Si alguien lo lee se lo agradezco, y si comentan ¡Mejor!_

_Hina._


	2. Chapter 1: Incompleto

**_Capitulo uno: Incompleto. _**

.

.

Tenia su mano apoyada en su mentón mientras intentaba dejar los ojos abiertos en la aburrida clase de historia. Mikasa le lanzaba miradas y sonrisitas pero el no estaba de humor para contestarlas. Armin, que se sentaba a su lado, lo miro intrigado.

– ¿Eren? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el muchacho de los cabellos color oro, pero Eren se encontraba en otra galaxia y no escucho ni una palabra de lo que dijo, pero al notar que su amigo movía los labios lo miro.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – Inquirió. Su mente volaba por todas partes, pensando en sus sueños, en que seguía después de su transformación en ese extraño monstruo de varios metros. Armin suspiro y repitió la pregunta. –Si, lo estoy. Solo tengo mucho sueño. No estoy durmiendo bien. Nada más. – Remarco la última parte para que Armin entendiera que la conversación terminaría allí.

El receso llego y Eren salió corriendo hacia el baño. Quería lavarse la cara, pensar en frio y no tener encima ni a Mikasa ni a Armin. Tiro su pelo mojado hacia atrás y apretó los puños, nervioso. Lo ponía de malhumor el no poder saber que le faltaba, que necesitaba. Quizás era algo muy simple y no podía recordarlo. Se dirigió al pasillo para encontrarse con Mikasa que lo esperaba al lado del baño.

–Eren. – Musito ella con la mirada fija en el. Era una chica muy fuerte y decidida. La mayor parte de las decisiones en la relación las había tomado ella. No es que Eren fuera un dominado o un sumiso –_Aunque en parte lo fuera_– sino que ella simplemente tenia una personalidad muy difícil de doblegar. – ¿Qué sucede? Estas actuando extraño desde hace semanas. Me evitas, evitas a Armin y hablas muy poco con nosotros. – Eren ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado, cansado de siempre el mismo planteo. – ¿Te acuerdas, no? ¿Te acuerdas que mañana a la noche es el concierto para el que compramos entradas? – Lo había olvidado completamente y Mikasa pudo notarlo en su rostro. La morocha se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, enojada.

–Mikasa, espera. – Grito Eren mientras la corría y la tomaba de la muñeca. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada. Mikasa era orgullosa y Eren siempre la buscaba cada vez que peleaban. –Lo olvide y lo siento. Pero vamos a ir igual. – Ella alzo una ceja, no le gustaban las ordenes. –Si quieres. – Agrego el muchacho, Mikasa suavizo su mirada y le sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba su mano y lo obligaba a caminar a su lado.

.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo, Eren, Armin y Mikasa se sentaban junto a sus amigos de siempre Reiner, Christa, Marco, Berthold, Jean –_Aunque este no era particularmente muy amigo de Eren_– Sasha y Connie. La hora transcurría tranquila siempre, exceptuando a veces por los halagos constantes de Jean a Mikasa. No es que Eren no fuera celoso, pero conocía lo suficiente a Mikasa como para saber que ese idiota no era una amenaza a su relación. El simplemente reía y le decía que había un lugar más en la relación.

A decir verdad, el muchacho de ojos verdes no tomaba demasiado en serio su relación. Aunque el si quería mucho a Mikasa, no se volvía loco por ella. No tenia fascinación por ella. No pensaba en ella a cada segundo. Pero tampoco quería lastimarla así que simplemente era su novio y tenia un par de besos y caricias aseguradas. Sonaba frio y quizás cruel pero él lo hacia para no lastimarla. Y de todas formas no le gustaba nadie más, así que simplemente se acostumbro a ella.

El resto del día pasó sin inconvenientes y volvió a casa cansado como siempre. Sus padres no estaban en casa, lo cual era moneda corriente en su casa, puesto que sus padres trabajaban desde la mañana temprano hasta la noche. Se acostó en su cama boca arriba y observo el techo. Cerró sus ojos por unos momentos y el rostro de una joven rubia y bonita vino a su mente como una estrella fugaz que pasaba volando delante de él. Quiso extender esa imagen o pensar en alguna otra sobre esa chica pero le fue imposible ¿Quién era la muchacha _rubia_ con ojos _azules_ como el mismísimo _cielo_?

* * *

_Primer capitulo, listo. Espero que lo disfruten, si es que alguien me lee. De ser asi me fascinaria que comentaran para saber si les gusta o no. Pero si aunque sea se toman el trabajo de leerlo: Gracias._

_Hina._


	3. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**_Capitulo dos: Recuerdos. _**

Apoyo una mano detrás suyo, recostando su cabeza sobre ella. Sentía una gran puntada de dolor en su sien, solía pasarle cada vez que quería recordar algo de sus extraños sueños. Pero esta vez esto había sido despierto, como si estuviera recordando el rostro de alguien que no ve hace años. El pensar en eso hacia que el dolor incrementara considerablemente por lo que se dio media vuelta colocándose de costado y se durmió.

Los sueños volvieron pero en forma de pesadilla, esta vez una de esas mutaciones gigantes aparecía corriendo en una ciudad y sin piedad devoraba a la mama de Eren. El, se despertó agitado y completamente sudado. Miro la hora y solo había pasado una hora desde que se había ido a dormir. ¿Por qué no podía dormir en paz? Se levanto de la cama enojado y se fue a duchar para sentirse mejor.

Se despabilo y se hizo la cena. Hoy se acostaría temprano. Mañana tenia un largo día, el concierto era a la noche pero tenían que llegar temprano para poder encontrar un buen lugar, puesto que no eran numeradas las entradas. Al terminar su cena se fue a la cama sin pensarlo, y como era obvio, sus sueños volvieron.

_El campo de batalla se encontraba llenos de cuerpos sin vida de sus compañeros. Algunos estaban enteros y otros eran simplemente parte de ellos. Eren estaba encima de una gran muralla, el sudor le caía por el rostro y el cuello mientras veía acercarse a una gran bestia de unos quince metros que corría de manera deforme. Sus manos temblaban intentando agarrar con mas fuerza las dos espadas que tenia en su poder. Estaba paralizado. No podía moverse. Pensó que ese sería el fin cuando alguien lo tomo de la cadera y lo saco prácticamente volando del lugar. El miro a su salvador y noto que era ella. La joven rubia de ojos azules. Ella lo miro con seriedad y el quiso hablar pero su voz no salió, intento e intento y cuando creyó que por fin lo lograría… _

Se despertó. Maldijo a todos los que se le pasaron por la mente y golpeo la pared que estaba al lado de su cama con su puño cerrado. Miro la hora. Eran las ocho de la mañana, vio por la ventana que el cielo estaba gris casi negro. No quería volver a dormir pero tampoco quedarse sin hacer nada. Había logrado un record de dormir siete horas seguidas.

Puso sus pies en el suelo y se coloco un pantalón y una remera blanca. Iba a salir a correr. Acostumbraba hacerlo cuando el insomnio le ganaba. Se puso las zapatillas blancas y bajo las escaleras. Desayuno una fruta rápidamente, para no perder tiempo y salió a trotar por la ciudad.

.

.

.

Estaba en la puerta de la casa de Mikasa, esperándola. Se había puesto unos jeans algo gastados y rotos y una musculosa negra. No se había esmerado demasiado, después de todo iban a un concierto, no a una cena. Y aun si fueran a una cena, Eren nunca se esforzaba por andar vestido como debería andar un chico de su edad. El usaba lo que encontraba, tenia la mayoría de sus jeans rotos y sus remeras eran negras, rojas o las del colegio. Movió su pie, irritado.

Llevaba diez minutos afuera y Mikasa aun no salía, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió la puerta abrirse y su novia salió de allí. Ella llevaba una pollera de jean y una remera blanca muy delicada. Y su clásica bufanda, claro. Eren alzo una ceja ¿Pensaba ir así a un concierto? Luego le sonrió, fingiendo que le gustaba su vestimenta y le extendió una mano.

Habían quedado con Armin en verse en la puerta del lugar donde se realizaría el recital. Y allí estaba su amigo cuando Eren y Mikasa llegaron. Los saludo con un movimiento de mano y comenzaron a hacer fila para entrar. Faltaba una hora y media para que el concierto comenzara pero había muchísima gente delante y detrás de los chicos.

.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron y todo el mundo comenzó a entrar a los atropellos. Empujones, patadas, todo se sintió mientras intentaban buscar un buen lugar. Lograron quedar mas o menos a la mitad. Ni delante de todo, ni atrás donde no se veía nada.

–Peor es nada. – Dijo Eren fijando su vista en el escenario donde comenzaban a preparar todo esperando a la banda. Se paso la mano por el pelo, tirándolo hacia atrás mientras notaba como se iba llenando mas y mas el lugar y poco a poco los músicos iban saliendo.

–Buenas noches. – Grito el cantante y todo el mundo grito a la par. No iba a ser un concierto tranquilo. Presentaron la primera canción y la música dio inicio al concierto. La primera canción fue una de esas que hacían a todo el mundo saltar y agitar las manos mientras cantan a los gritos. Armin, Eren y Mikasa no fueron la excepción.

Pero la segunda canción, era un poco mas lenta, pero aun así era una de las preferidas de Eren. Apenas comenzó _**– When I first saw you standing there –**_ el chico de ojos verdes miro hacia su derecha impulsivamente. Y vio a la chica más hermosa que sus ojos habían observado hasta ese día. Su cabello rubio y suelto le llegaba hasta el hombro. Su piel blanca con ligeros tonos rosados en sus mejillas, parecía suave como la de un bebe. Tenia puesta una musculosa blanca y un short de jean junto a unos cancanes negros y unas zapatillas. Eren fijo su mirada en ella sin poder despegarla.

**_- Looking at all or nothing, baby it's you and I. With you I know that I am good for something, so lets go give it a try. - _**

La rubia muchacha lo miro de repente y Eren noto que sus mejillas ardían, pero aun así no pudo correr la mirada cuando esos ojos azules lo observaron. Y en ese momento lo recordó. Era ella la chica de que aparecía en su mente, era _ella la rubia de ojos color cielo_.

* * *

_¡Muchisimas gracias a las personas que leyeron! Y gracias a la persona que comento. Realmente lo valoro. Espero sea de su agrado el capitulo numero dos. _

_Hina._


	4. Chapter 3: Celos

**_Capitulo tres: Celos._**

.

.

.

Verde vs Azul. Ambos tenían la mirada clavada en el otro, Eren por intriga y por gusto propio, la rubia muchacha con una pizca de interés y desconfianza. La canción continuaba y ninguno corría la vista. Eren movió un pie más cerca de ella pero Mikasa le tomo la mano antes de que pudiera seguir.

–Eren, cariño ¿Dónde vas? – Sonrió ella tomando el rostro del muchacho y dándole un beso que parecería inocente. Pero Eren sabia que lo hacia por celos. Cada vez que Mikasa desconfiaba de él hacia exactamente lo mismo. Pero esta vez era diferente. El sentía que era diferente con esta chica. Alejo a Mikasa ligeramente y vio que la rubia no estaba más. ¿Dónde se había metido? Comenzó a moverse entre la gente, corriéndolos de a poco y llevándose algunos insultos por ello. Pero no le importaba. Necesitaba encontrarla.

Camino y camino abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta que la vio en un rincón, sola. Se acerco a ella que lo miro con desinterés.

–Eh… Hola. – Dijo él. –S-S-Soy Eren. – Agrego rascándose con nerviosismo la nuca. Ella no respondía. –Se que te parecerá raro que te hable de la nada. – Aun seguía callada ¿Era muda? No. No podía ser muda ¿O sí? No… O eso creía él. –Ehm… Perdón por molestarte. – Se dio media vuelta pensando en lo patético que se había visto.

–Me llamo Annie. – La rubia había hablado. El giro la cabeza observándola y sonrió de lado. Quizás le había dado lastima, pero no importaba lo que fuera… Había hablado. Eren se acerco a ella y se puso a su lado mientras seguían escuchando el concierto en silencio. Ese no era un lugar para charlar, se escuchaba muy poco y prefería hacerlo en un lugar mas tranquilo.

El recital duro una hora y media mas en la que estuvieron juntos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Escucharon la música y saltaron, pero no se escucho ni un solo sonido de la boca de ambos. Al terminar el show todo el mundo comenzó a salir.

– ¿Me seguís? Te voy a presentar a… Mis amigos. – Mintió aunque sin saber por qué. –Y podemos tomar algo. – Ella no contesto, solo lo miraba, por lo que el creyó que era un sí. Comenzó a caminar por entre la gente buscando a Mikasa y a Armin, cuando al fin los encontró en la puerta del lugar los saludo con un movimiento de mano. Mikasa lo fulmino con la mirada. –Chicos quería presentarles a… – Se dio media vuelta buscando a Annie pero ella no estaba. Se giro sobre si mismo buscándola e incluso camino unos metros mas para atrás pero ella no estaba. Genial. Lo había engañado y el había caído como un tonto. –Mierda. – Maldijo entre dientes.

– ¿A quién nos ibas a presentar? – Pregunto Armin. Eren negó con la cabeza y Mikasa tomo su mano. La joven morocha había decidido que lo mejor era hacer como que no había visto nada. No podía permitirse el perder a Eren. Era lo mas preciado que tenia.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de Armin donde se despidieron del chico del pelo dorado. Y luego Eren acompaño a Mikasa hasta la puerta de su vivienda. Ella le dio un beso en los labios y por un momento Eren se lo correspondió pero luego se alejo.

– ¿Queres pasar? Mama y papa duermen. – Dijo ella sonriendo con picardía. El negó con la cabeza y se despidió de ella dirigiéndose a su casa. El camino hasta allá fue largo. Y solo eran unas pocas cuadras, pero aun así se hizo eterno.

Al llegar apoyo la cabeza en la puerta antes de entrar. ¿De dónde conocía el rostro de Annie? Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratando de recordar pero le fue imposible. Y aun si recordara o no, no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Y no solo porque sentía que ya la conocía, sino por el hecho de que era hermosa. Era tan hermosa. Su pelo rubio como el sol, un sol por el que se dejaría quemar sin dudar. Y esos ojos… Esos ojos eran como el cielo.

Pero ella nunca estaría con él. Era imposible. Y más teniendo en cuenta que lo engaño, que le tomo el pelo. Eren suspiro y abrió la puerta de su casa dirigiéndose directamente a su habitación. Era tarde. Sorprendentemente tarde. Se acostó boca abajo, con ropa y todo y se quedo profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Por primera vez en varias noches no soñó con nada y si lo hizo, simplemente no lo recordaba. Durmió profundamente y continuado. Algo sorprendente. Por un momento la imagen de Annie se le paso por la cabeza, como si ella tuviera algo que ver, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea. Era imposible y una locura. Se levanto y se lavo la cara. A su mente vino la rubia muchacha nuevamente. No sabía su apellido ni siquiera, no tenia forma de contactarla. No es que la ciudad donde vivía fuera gigante, pero no era fácil buscar a una persona con ese nombre que era bastante común.

Tomo su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Marco, uno de sus amigos. Lo estaban esperando para jugar un poco de futbol. Si bien Eren no estaba fascinado por ese deporte le vendría bien un rato de distracción. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a encontrarse con ellos. Jugaron unos dos o tres partidos antes de tirarse en el pasto a descansar y hablar distintos temas sin importancia.

Los chicos le preguntaron a Eren que tal fue el concierto y el conto rápidamente las canciones que la banda toco. Nada importante. No quería hablar de Annie frente a todos. Bueno, sobre todo frente a Jean. Digamos que sabia que intenciones tenia con Mikasa y sabia que eso seria algo que sin dudarlo le diría a la morocha.

Aun así, Eren quería hablarlo con uno de sus mejores amigos; Reiner. Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a irse, el muchacho alejo a su alto y fornido amigo a un costado.

– ¿Qué sucede, Eren? – Pregunto levantando una ceja. Eren ladeo la cabeza a un lado, sin saber como encarar el tema. Se paso la mano por el pelo, nervioso.

–No me querrás decir que te gusto ¿No? – Dijo Reiner riendo, y Eren se relajo un poco. –Vamos, hombre, desembucha. – Agrego mientras golpeaba con suavidad el hombro de su amigo.

–Es que… Conocí a una chica. – Reiner se sorprendió. Creía que la relación con Mikasa era solida. –Y siento que ya la conozco. No puedo quitármela de la cabeza. Y para peor, no se nada de ella. Solo su nombre. – Eren respiro aliviado al quitarse de encima ese peso. Reiner puso una mano sobre el hombro de él y suspiro.

–Vaya. No me esperaba eso. – Dijo. En realidad lo esperaba. Sabia que el momento iba a llegar. – ¿Cómo es su nombre? Puedo hacer un intento por buscarla. – Aunque Reiner lo decía sinceramente, dudaba ayudarlo. No podía permitírselo, pero antes debía asegurarse de lo que desconfiaba.

–Se llama Annie. Es rubia, de _ojos azules_, y tiene un aro en la nariz. – Contesto Eren, recién dándose cuenta que la rubia tenia una argolla en una de sus fosas nasales. Sonrió al pensar en ella.

–Calma, enamorado. – Sus peores sospechas eran ciertas. Debía hablar de esto con Berthold. Urgentemente. –Voy a hacer lo posible por encontrarla. Aunque no me das muchos datos, Sherlock. –

–Confió en ti, Watson. – Dijo Eren mientras apretaba la mano de su amigo, sin saber lo que en realidad había detrás de todo _eso._

* * *

_¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo y por leerme, si alguien me lee. Se que quizás este capitulo y el próximo los confunda un poco, pero tranquilos, todo se iba a ir aclarando mas adelante._

_Mura: Te hare shippearlos, muahahaha._

_Saludos, Hina._


	5. Chapter 4: Investigación

**_Capitulo cuatro: Investigación._**

**_._**

.

.

Reiner llego a su casa, y abrió la puerta de su cuarto de un golpe. Debía llamar a toda prisa a Berthold. Tomo su celular y marco el número de su amigo. Del otro lado sintió un "Reiner" y comenzó sin a hablar sin parar, contándole todo. Del otro lado solo se oía silencio. No es que Berthold sea muy expresivo, pero solía hablar mas. Cuando el rubio muchacho termino de hablar, su amigo suspiro.

–Bueno, tenemos que hacer algo ¿no? – Contesto. Reiner creyó que es era bastante obvio. –Sabes lo que pienso yo de eso. No creo que debamos intervenir. – Contesto, su amigo se agarro la cabeza con la mano y se apretó ligeramente la sien. Condenado Berthold. Reiner se despidió de él y se fue a la cama sin pensar en nada más. Mañana resolvería eso solo, como siempre.

.

.

.

Eren llevaba mas de una hora acostado mirando el techo. El rostro de Annie venía a su mente a cada segundo. Mando un mensaje a Reiner pero no recibió respuesta. Así que decidió que saldría a caminar, aunque ya era bastante tarde, pero necesitaba tomar un poco de aire fresco. Comenzó a caminar una, dos, tres, cuatro y así varias cuadras sin darse cuenta.

Llegando hasta un parque un poco desolado, excepto por una o dos parejas que andaban besándose detrás de los arboles. Mas allá de eso, solo había una persona mas, una muchacha sentada en una hamaca, moviéndose con suavidad. Sola, completamente sola. Eren se acerco a donde estaba, por curiosidad, y mientras mas se acercaba mas podía notar que esa chica… Era Annie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se quedo paralizado a unos metros de ella. Pero quería hablarle. Quería preguntarle porque demonios se había fugado el otro día. Se acerco con paso firme a ella y se paro enfrente suyo, nervioso. Sus manos temblaban y sus rodillas también. La miro fijamente y ella lo miro con desinterés, como si no le interesara que estuviera allí.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste el otro día? – Reclamo Eren. ¿Pero por que le reclamaba? No era nada suyo, aunque por algún motivo sentía la necesidad de exigirle una explicación. Como si la conociera hace mucho, como si sintiera alguna especie de cariño por ella y eso le hubiera dolido. Cambio su tono de voz y repitió la pregunta. Ella bajo la mirada e hizo sonar su cuello girándolo ligeramente a la izquierda. Annie se paro y suspiro.

– ¿Y quién te había dicho que yo quería juntarme contigo y con tus amigotes que parecen unos niños de mama? – Sus palabras fueron letales, su mirada era fría y su voz denotaba desprecio. Eren sonrió de lado y bajo la mirada.

–Ya. De acuerdo. No volveré a molestarte, lo entendí. – Se corrió para dejarla pasar y ella abrió sus ojos algo sorprendida, luego trato de disimularlo coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzando a caminar. Se sentía algo decepcionada, el solía intentarlo un poco mas. Quizás era el momento en el que ella tomara la iniciativa. Se dio media vuelta abriendo la boca para hablar, pero noto que no sabia que decir. "Di algo, rápido" pensó.

–Lo siento. – Musito. Eren la miro alzando una ceja. ¿Era ironía? No. No lo era. Sonrió de lado el muchacho de ojos verdes y se acerco a ella. Estiro su mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella se alejo reacia –No tan rápido, galán. – Sus ojos eran un iceberg y su voz dura. El asintió y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de él. Ambos iban en silencio, pero ambos se sentían complementados el uno por el otro de alguna forma. Una sabia porque, el otro no tenia la menor idea.

–Y… ¿Vives cerca de por aquí? – Ella negó con la cabeza. –Vivo cerca de la plaza donde estaba. A unas cinco cuadras. – ¿Estaba haciendo todo ese tramo solo por Eren? O quizás no, pero eso fue lo que quiso creer él. Continuaron caminando lado a lado. Annie no era la mayor de las habladoras, y digamos que él tampoco. ¿Debía contarle su sueño con ella? No. Lo tomaría de loco. ¿O sí? Suspiro confundido y cuando menos lo noto habían llegado a su casa. –Esta es mi casa. – Dijo apuntándola. Annie asintió y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. –Gracias por… Tomarte el trabajo de acompañarme. – Ella hizo un movimiento de hombros, dando a entender que no era nada.

El saco la llave de su casa, la coloco en la cerradura y le dio una vuelta, luego se volteo y la miro. – ¿Me… Me das tu numero? – Pregunto armándose de valor. La chica sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Tomo el celular de Eren de su bolsillo e hizo unos rápidos movimientos y luego se lo devolvió. En la pantalla del teléfono móvil decía "Annie" y un conjunto de números que formaban su celular. El sonrió observando eso y antes de que la chica rubia pudiera decir algo tomo su celular y le saco una foto a ella.

Annie abrió los ojos grandes como platos y apretó los puños golpeando a Eren en el estomago. –P-P-Para. – Exclamo Eren doblándose del dolor. –Es para los contactos y además quiero tener una foto tuya. – Dijo el acomodándose mientras ella se alejaba, desconfiada. –Quiero tener una foto tuya para saber que no sos una ilusión. – Agrego y se despidió de ella moviendo su mano mientras entraba a su casa.

Apoyo su cabeza en la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo, pasando sus manos por su pelo. Se sentía frustrado, nervioso y triste. Y no tenia la menor idea de porque. Bueno, en realidad en parte si. Le gustaba esta chica. Eren siempre fue la clase de persona fría, y a veces un poco cruel. Nunca quiso tener sentimientos _–Como pareja–_ por nadie. Lo de Mikasa era una simple farsa para hacerla feliz porque era su amiga de la infancia. Pero no la amaba. No sentía ni una pizca de deseo por ella, por mas linda que fuera, por mas que se esforzara. Y sin embargo, desde que había aparecido esa condenada rubia de ojos color cielo, no había podido dejar de pensar en ella, en su rostro y en lo hermoso que era. No le gustaba esa sensación, no le gustaba el sentir que dependía de ella. El sentirse feliz cada vez que la veía o que pensaba en ella. No le gustaba saber que si quería comenzar algo con ella debía lastimar a Mikasa. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo el momento en el que los sentimientos fueron creados.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, les traje el nuevo cap. Ando atrasada porque la escuela me quemo el cerebro, jajaja. Muchísimas gracias a las dos personitas amorosas que me comentaron, sin sus comentarios yo no sabría si seguir o no Gracias y disfruten del capitulo y de los próximos, si quieren._

_Hina._


	6. Chapter 5: Annie

**_Capitulo cinco: Annie._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

Camino con prisa hacia su casa, si no se apuraba no iba a dormir nada y mañana tenia colegio muy temprano. Si Erwin se enteraba que andaba tan tarde en la calle la mataría. Corrió metiéndose en todos los atajos que conocía para llegar mas rápido. Corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas no podían mas, allí paro un momento tomando sus tobillos mientras respiraba hondo, llenando sus pulmones de aire y luego siguió.

Miro la hora de reojo, era muy tarde. Mierda. Rogaba que Erwin no hubiera notado su ausencia o tendría problemas y peor aun ¿Qué excusa daría? Ya suficiente desconfiaba. Paso por encima del tapial de una casa y luego doblo a la izquierda llegando a la puerta de su casa. Saco la llave y con el mayor silencio posible, como si fuera un funeral, abrió la puerta y entro.

Se saco las zapatillas y comenzó a caminar en puntas de pie, mientras se acercaba a la escalera para subir a su cuarto, pero no era tan fácil todo en la vida de la rubia. La luz se prendió y sus músculos se paralizaron. No quería mirar, pero debía. Giro su cabeza poco a poco y fue viendo el cuerpo de un hombre con el cabello rubio y prominentes cejas. Erwin.

– ¿Qué hacías a estas horas afuera? – Estaba jodida, ahora sí que lo estaba. Lo miro y sonrió intentando parecer lo mas inocente que pudo. Cosa que era imposible, Erwin la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando había algo raro y cuando no. Y Annie lo conocía a él lo suficientemente bien como para saber que el sabría que era lo que pasaba. Suspiro y lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

–No puedo mentirte. – Dijo, aunque en realidad sabia que él no le creería si lo hiciera. –Fui a un parque y me encontré con un amigo. – No era verdad pero tampoco era mentira. Erwin se acerco a ella y tomo su rostro con su mano, observando su mirada. Era lo que solía hacer cuando sospechaba que Annie le mentía. Ella aguanto la respiración y se puso firme.

–Te creo. ¿Quién es el chico? – Mierda. La rubia muchacha pensó una excusa rápida pero era difícil teniendo la mirada de el clavada en ella.

–Un amigo que no conoces. – Desvió la mirada y comenzó a subir el primer escalón, Annie no tenia muchos amigos y Erwin conocía a todos, era obvio que el sospecharía.

–Annie… No lo hagas mas difícil. Escúpelo. – La rubia muchacha se dio vuelta y se cruzo de brazos, no iba a decir nada, no iba a permitir que se arruinara todo, aunque ni ella supiera que quería hacer. – No lo hagas mas difícil. – Repitió. –De todas formas voy a enterarme. – La rubia suspiro y bajo los pocos escalones que había subido, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una vez allí tomo asiento en una de las sillas y le apunto a Erwin que hiciera lo mismo, el se sentó y apoyo sus codos en sus piernas, mirando a Annie fijamente, esperando una explicación, la joven suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

–Conocí a Eren. – Fue lo único que tuvo que decir. El rostro del hombre que tenia enfrente palideció por completo. La historia de Annie era bastante difícil de explicar, pero empecemos por el inicio. Cuando era muy pequeña perdió a sus padres, quedando sola en el mundo a excepción de Erwin. ¿Quién era él? Algo así como su hermano, su padre. Conocía a su familia desde antes de que ella naciera y apenas paso la tragedia la adopto, y aun sin llevarse tantos años de diferencia, Annie lo sentía como un padre.

Erwin la abrazo fuertemente acariciando su cabello. Annie no lloraba, nunca lloraba pero en ese momento la angustia que sentía en su pecho era aun peor que el mismísimo llanto. Sabía que él no permitiría que nada sucediera entre Eren y ella y eso no le hacia nada bien. Aunque es cierto que ella ya lo sabia no puede evitar sentirse decepcionada. Ambos se alejaron y el la miro con seriedad, ella asintió, sabiendo ya que tenia que hacer y se fue a las escaleras, una vez arriba, mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, se encontró con Levi.

El y Zoe vivían con ellos desde hacia varios años. Ellos dos habían sido "reclutados" por Erwin luego de mucho tiempo de buscarlos por todas partes. Ahora cada uno era un adulto y tenían sus vidas formadas. Pero aunque no lo pareciera no se llevaban tantos años con Annie. Solo que ellos tuvieron que madurar de golpe, saltearse muchas etapas. Levi la miro y aunque ninguno de los dos era muy expresivo, se conocían bien y sabían leerse perfectamente.

El la freno tomándola del hombro y la miro a los ojos. –Yo no estoy en contra. – Dijo, Annie alzo una ceja sin entender y él se explico mejor: –No estoy en contra de tu y Eren. – Luego se alejo y bajo las escaleras como si nunca hubiera dicho_ nada._

* * *

_Se que es cortito, y realmente me habría gustado poner mas pero creo que en este caso es necesario que sea corto, porque es una breve explicación._

_Dimitra: ¡Muchísimas gracias! A decir verdad hay mucho atrás de Annie y Eren. Ya verán que es ^^ _

_Gracias a todos los que leen _

_Hina._


	7. Chapter 6: A escondidas

**_Capitulo seis: A escondidas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Annie apago de un manotazo su despertador. Abrió los ojos y puso sus pies en el suelo, sintiendo el contacto de su piel con el frio piso. Se estiro y un bostezo salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo. Se dirigió al baño y se lavo rápidamente la cara, se aseo por completo y luego se vistió, lista para el colegio.

Erwin la había anotado en uno de los colegios más prestigiosos de la ciudad. Era un lugar bastante alejado y sombrío. Pero daba igual. No es que a Annie le importara. Tomo su mochila y guardo los útiles dentro. Una vez lista, bajo a desayunar rápidamente.

– ¿Lista? – Pregunto Levi mientras aparecía en la cocina. Annie asintió. El, Zoe y Annie iban juntos para el mismo lado, a diferencia de Erwin. Zoe trabajaba en el mismo colegio en el que Annie estudiaba. Y Levi… Quien sabe de que trabajaba. Nadie tenia idea. Pero tampoco nadie preguntaba.

Annie tomo su mochila y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Erwin que leía su diario. Salieron los tres y se dirigieron al auto de Levi. Era un mercedes benz c-class negro reluciente. Como si recién saliera de fabrica. Abrieron la puerta, Hanji iba adelante, como co-piloto. Y Annie atrás. Se abrocharon los cinturones y comenzaron el largo camino que tenían por delante.

.

.

.

Cuarenta minutos mas tarde Annie estaba entrando a su colegio con la misma cara de póker que siempre tenia. Se sentó en su banco y tomo apuntes de todas sus clases. Su almuerzo fue tranquilo, solía estar sola, exceptuando por Ymir que a veces le hacia compañía cuando su humor le apetecía.

El almuerzo termino y Annie e Ymir se dirigieron a la clase que tenían juntas, la cual fue lo mismo que nada para la rubia. No podía concentrarse. No dejaba de pensar en el. En el chico de ojos verdes grandes y profundos. Tamborileaba su lápiz sobre su cuaderno mientras se cruzaba de piernas y su imaginación volaba por todas partes. Comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno. Miro la hora en su reloj, faltaban dos minutos y se podría ir. Aunque no quería volver a su casa. Iría a cualquier lugar, quizás a la plaza donde vio a Eren. Quizás a otra plaza o un shopping a tomar un helado.

El timbre toco y todos salieron. Siendo la ultima, Annie. Se despidió de su amiga y se fue. Saco su celular, lo tenia apagado pues no permitían tenerlo prendido dentro del instituto. Tenia una llamada perdida y dos mensajes de texto, las tres cosas eran de una misma persona: Eren.

Annie sonrió mirando la pantalla y su corazón se acelero. Respiro hondo, calmándose. Abrió los mensajes, algo nerviosa. Y vio su contenido. Uno decía "Me gustaría verte." Bien, a ella también le gustaría. Abrió el otro "Si quieres verme, avísame y hoy mismo estoy disponible" ella sonrió, y su corazón se salía de su pecho de la emoción.

Dudo mientras sus dedos abrían la pestaña de "responder" ¿Qué le diría? Si Erwin se enteraba de que se vieron la mataría, pero ella quería verlo. Verlo una vez no le haría mal a nadie ¿No? _A escondidas_. Decidió arriesgarse, contesto "si, te veo en la plaza." Lo mando. Suspiro nerviosa y siguió caminando, tenia un largo trayecto hasta la parada del bus.

Una vez allí sintió que su teléfono vibraba y era otro mensaje. "Lo espero con ansias." Mordió su labio inferior, feliz. ¿Estaba feliz? Si, lo estaba. Pero no podía demostrarlo. Eren tenia que seguir creyendo que ella lo odiaba y alejarse. Pero mientras tanto ella disfrutaría sus últimos ratos con el. Llego a la plaza. No había nadie por lo que se quedo esperando al lado de un árbol, miro su celular, no tenia ningún mensaje ni llamada. Seguramente ya estaba llegando, pero en ese momento sintió que alguien le tapaba los ojos y se asusto bastante, ahogando un grito y luego moviendo el brazo para darle con el codo en el estomago a su atacante.

– Pa-pa-para. – Dijo Eren doblándose del dolor. Annie se dio la vuelta y lo vio a el. Suspiro aliviada y luego lo miro cruzándose de brazos. Se lo merecía. Tomarla por sorpresa de espaldas. Definitivamente no la conocía bien aun.

–Lo siento. Fue un reflejo. – Contesto la chica como excusa. Eren asintió y fue recuperando la compostura poco a poco. Volviendo a erguirse. El le sonrió y ella lo miro con desinterés. Fingiendo. Se sentaron en un banco y el silencio reinaba. Hasta que Eren lo rompió.

–Entonces… Si me odias… ¿Por qué aceptaste? – Annie ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, dudando. Sabia porque había aceptado, quería verlo. Pero también sabia que no debía aceptar, si Erwin se enteraba tendría grandes problemas. Annie suspiro.

–Para decirte que lo mejor es que no nos veamos mas. Aunque no es que nos viéramos mucho. Apenas te conozco. – Los ojos de Eren se abrieron como platos, estaba sorprendido. La miro fijamente.

–Se que nos conocemos hace poco. Pero siento que te conozco desde toda mi vida, y por eso insisto tanto, por eso no me alejo. – Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño y cerrando los ojos. –Si quieres irte… Puedes. No voy a insistir. – La rubia muchacha se levanto y lo miro unos segundos, dubitativa. Pero luego se fue, dejándolo solo allí.

Camino hacia su casa con paso firme. No iba a volver a verlo. No quería hacerlo pero ya estaba hecho. Sus pensamientos vagaban por todas partes, casi que no noto cuando llegaba a su casa, pero al mirar hacia la puerta vio a alguien ahí parado. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón se detuvo. Sabia lo que se venia. Se congelo frente a el mientras se miraban frente a frente.

* * *

_¡Nuevo capitulo! Les traigo un capitulo mas largo que el anterior, espero les guste. Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo y sobretodo a las hermosas personitas que comentan. A esas personas les agradezco aun mas por dejarme su opinion que me sirve mucho de animo para seguir. Espero les guste y espero comenten. _

_Hina._


	8. Chapter 7: Reiner

**_Capitulo siete: Reiner._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Caminaba con paso firme hacia la dirección que habia logrado averiguar. Era la casa de Annie, tenían que hablar seriamente y si no se encargaba el de eso, nadie mas lo haría. Quizás debería contactar a Levi o a Erwin, aunque lo mejor seria que no. No se llevaban muy bien. En realidad Annie tampoco se llevaba con ellos, pero quien sabe el motivo por el que era su hija adoptiva.

Llego a la puerta de la casa de la rubia muchacha y se paro allí, probablemente ya estaría por llegar, y así sucedió. Annie iba con la cabeza cabizbaja metida en su mundo, hasta que lo noto y vio que sus ojos pasaban de la neutralidad al ¿Miedo? Se acerco a el y lo observo extrañada preguntando: "¿Que haces aquí?". Reiner le explico que quería hablar con ella en un lugar privado. Annie asintió y comenzó a caminar, esperando a que el la siguiera.

Llegaron a una cafetería, una clásica. De las que le gustan a Annie, donde podes sentarte a leer un libro y nadie va a molestarte. Se pidieron ambos un café, Annie uno con leche y Reiner sin azúcar. Los cafés llegaron y los dejaron encima de la mesa. El día afuera comenzaba a nublarse y la mente de Annie daba vueltas. Reiner la miro fijamente a esos ojos azules que tenia la rubia muchacha, que eran del color del cielo.

–Voy a ser sincero. Se que ya se conocieron. – Ella asintió, era inútil negarlo, el prosiguió –Supongo que ya sabes todo. Y no puedo permitirlo, como amigo de Eren y de todos. Sabes lo que va a pasar. – Ella suspiro. –Por eso te pido amablemente que te alejes. O voy a tener que ser mas duro. –

–Erwin ya lo sabe. – Dijo ella simplemente. Si esa era su amenaza, ya no había mucho. Aun así ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella no iba a estar con Eren de ninguna manera. No quería poner en riesgo la vida de sus amigos, de su familia. –Aun así… No voy a hacer nada. No me interesa. – Mintió. Reiner asintió y termino de beber su café.

–Espero sigas lo que me dijiste. – Ambos se despidieron rápidamente y sin muchas vueltas y se fueron cada uno para su lado. Reiner se sentía un poco mal, no quería hacer eso, quería ver a su amigo feliz. Pero no había otra opción. Llego a su casa y se acostó a dormir una larga siesta.

.

.

.

El timbre no dejaba de sonar. Reiner se levanto de la cama de malhumor, con los ojos aun pegados, lavo su cara rápidamente para despabilarse y luego abrió la puerta de su cuarto, atravesó el pasillo y llego a la puerta principal, abriéndola. Se encontró con una morocha que lo miraba con seriedad.

–Lo he recordado todo…–Susurro Mikasa. El abrió los ojos de par en par y se acerco a ella. Reiner no era la clase de persona que demostraba sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero debía consolar a su amiga ¿no? O eso creía. La abrazo con suavidad y torpeza, acariciando su cabello. Ella no lloraba, pero su cuerpo si. Permanecieron asi, estaticos por unos cuantos segundos.

Luego Mikasa se alejo y trato de recomponerse, carraspeando. –Eren no lo sabe ¿no? – Reiner negó. Su amigo le habría dicho. Estaba seguro. La morocha asintió y lo miro a los ojos –¿Qué hay de… Annie? Eren la estaba viendo el dia del concierto y ahora uno todo. – El asintió. No solia perder la calma tan fácilmente. O si, pero sabia disimularlo.

–Ya hable con ella. No va a molestar. Pero no creo que falte demasiado para que Eren se de cuenta de lo que le pasa, Mikasa. Y cuando eso suceda… No va a darse por rendido con Annie. – Ella mordió su labio, nerviosa. Debian hacer algo, no podían dejar las cosas asi.

–¿Y que podemos hacer? – Reiner la miro a los ojos. La respuesta era obvia, no habia nada que ellos pudieran tratar de hacer. Solo esperar que Eren quizás nunca lo recordara. O que recordara todo, por lo menos. Mikasa tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas a punto de brotar, respiro hondo, intentando contenerlas y asintió.

Se despidió de Reiner, agradeciéndole que aunque sea la escuchara y se fue para su casa. El por su parte, entro nuevamente y se fue hacia su habitacion, a pensar. Las cosas eran cada vez mas complicadas. Debia haber alguna jodida solución para que todo eso acabara y no de la peor manera. Pero ¿Cuál?

.

.

.

Mikasa caminaba con el paso cansado, agotada. Habia sido un dia muy difícil. Toda la mañana estuvo con flashbacks de recuerdos que nunca antes habían aparecido por su cabeza. Y luego del almuerzo, lo recordó todo. En plena clase. Las memorias vinieron a ella todas juntas, atorando su cabeza, haciendo que esta le doliera tanto que creyo que iba a estallarle.

Salio corriendo al baño, diciendo que se sentía mal. Y se tiro en el primer cubículo que encontró, vomitando cósmicamente. Su mente daba mil vueltas, recuerdos iban y venían delante de sus ojos. Eren. ¿Annie? Ella, todos estaban en un extraño lugar, con monstruos gigantes. ¿Qué demonios eran? Se paro como pudo, sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos también.

Se acerco al lavado y se enjuago completamente la cara, luego salió, disimulando. Todos preguntaron que le paso y ella dijo que simplemente le habia agarrado un gran mareo. Que no era nada. Y asi paso el resto de la hora hasta que pudo salir de clases. Fingió que se iba a casa, pero en realidad fue a casa de Berthold.

Le conto la situación y el se hizo el desentendido. Mikasa suspiro, si el no le daba respuestas no tenia mas opción que ir con Reiner. Una vez allí, se paso como quince minutos tocando el timbre con desesperación. Y bueno, al menos el le confirmo que todo era cierto, y no una creación de su mente. Ya casi llegaba a su casa, pero no quería. No quería volver. No quería hacer nada. Solo quería una solución. No quería perder a Eren. El debía amarla a ella y solo a ella. Pero… _¿Qué podía hacer ella?_

* * *

_Bueno bueno bueno, traje el nuevo cap, al fin. Se que me tarde un poco pero es que andaba completamente bloqueada. Agradezco sus comentarios y sus palabras de apoyo, me sirven mucho para poder continuar con esta historia. Nuestra historia Muchísimas gracias._

_Hina._


	9. Chapter 8: Mikasa

_**Capitulo ocho: Mikasa. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mikasa caminaba sin rumbo, había decidido que no iría a su casa. Pensó en ir a la de Eren, pero de que serviría? Reiner le había dicho que Annie y el no hablarían mas, pero… Aun así la mala sensación la rodeaba. No le importaba su vida, le importaba Eren mas que nada en el mundo. Camino y camino hacia cualquier lado, sin notar cuanto se iba alejando de su hogar.

Sus pies no daban mas, estaba sucia y cansada pero no podía dejar de caminar. Las casas que veía no las reconocía. ¿Dónde estaba? Que barrio era? Su mente estaba nublada. Cayo de rodillas, harta de todo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando en su último momento de lucidez pudo notar que alguien se paraba frente a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos. Y ahí, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Alguien delante suyo se movía de un lado a otro, observándola. Pero aun tenia la vista muy borrosa como para distinguir quien era. ¿Un chico? ¿Eren? No. No parecía la casa de él. Refregó sus ojos con sus dedos, intentando aclarar su vista y su mente. El extraño se acerco a Mikasa mirándola con inexpresividad en su rostro. – ¿Cómo estás? – Pregunto, su voz era grave, profunda y conocida para la muchacha.

–Mareada, confundida. ¿Dónde estoy? – Llevo sus manos a su cara, su cabeza le dolía y le daba mil vueltas. Sentía puntadas en la sien, no podía mas. El joven que tenia allí le acerco un vaso de agua con rapidez y ella la bebió, como pudo. Eso la ayudo un poco pero aun no tenia en claro donde estaba. Paseo la vista por la casa, era una cocina-comedor. Ella estaba sentada en una silla de madera oscura. Frunció su ceño. ¿Dónde estaba? Sintió como la sangre le subía y le bajaba por el cuerpo, de a poco se iba recuperando. Suspiro, su vista se volvía mas clara y fue notando quien era su extraño acompañante. ¿Era él? Su estomago se revolvió completamente – ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto. Debía asegurarse.

El la miro, con seriedad, dudando por un momento en que decir. Pero no era alguien que solía mentir. Carraspeo –Levi. – Dijo. – ¿Me reconoces? – Se acerco a la muchacha que estaba de cualquier forma. Mikasa lo miro, sus ojos iban focalizándose y los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

_–Ackerman. Fórmate. – Exigió Levi. Mikasa se paro, erguiéndose. Llevo un brazo delante de su pecho y otra detrás de su espada. El capitán estaba de malhumor hoy. Seria mejor no molestarlo. Mikasa era bastante obediente pero también gustaba de ser independiente. Era una chica complicada. Alzo su mentón, elevándolo y con la mirada fija en el horizonte. –Mañana saldremos fuera de las murallas. – Debía ser una broma. La ultima vez no había ido nada bien. La muchacha apretó los dientes y asintió. –Iras. – Asintió. _

Muchas cosas daban vuelta. Sus memorias aun no estaban del todo claras, si bien se había acordado de muchas cosas, tenia presente que no iba a recordar todo ya, y menos aun, con claridad. Mikasa asintió, lo reconocía, si. Aunque aun no sabia muy bien como, ni de donde. Rivaille suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello, algo alterado. Es tan bajito. Pensó Mikasa –Estoy seguro de que debes estar muy confundida. – Lo estaba. Levi asintió y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro. Algo nervioso, se notaba. Quizás sin saber como explicarle bien las cosas a Mikasa. No tenia idea de hasta donde ella recordaba.

Se apoyo en la pared, tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, respirando hondo. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirle? Mikasa noto la tensión. Se paro, como pudo, sintiendo que su cuerpo tambaleaba. –Creo que debería irme. – Dijo con seriedad. –Pero antes… Me gustaría que me explicaras como termine aquí y porque me ayudaste. Aun no tengo del todo claro quien sos. –

Levi le hizo una seña, para que volviera a sentarse, ella lo hizo, esperando su explicación. El tomo una silla y la coloco enfrente suyo, colocando el respaldar por delante. Hizo sonar su cuello un momento, y luego suspiro. No tenia mas opción que hablar. –Ehm, Mikasa… Supongo que tu memoria fue volviendo de a poco ¿No es así? – Ella asintió. – ¿Recuerdas la legión de reconocimiento? Eramos parte de ella, yo era el capitán, y vos una de las mejores soldados que tuve. Junto a Eren. – Ella escuchaba, hasta ahí todo era como en sus recuerdos. –Pero Annie, tiene mucho que ver en esto. – Esa parte aun no estaba del todo clara para la morocha. Sabia que Annie tenia un lazo de conexión muy fuerte con Eren, pero no sabia que tanto ni porque. Además conocía el porqué no debían estar juntos, y con eso le bastaba.

Levi le explico, brevemente, que Annie y Eren siempre estuvieron predestinados, como si algo los uniera. Un hilo del destino, podríamos decir. Que en cada una de sus vidas, y quizás en universos alternativos, ellos siempre iban a estar juntos. Pero la conjunción de ambos podía volver todo patas arriba. Si ellos dos estaban juntos y daban rienda suelta a su amor, la desgracia caería sobre todos los que los rodeaban, pero sobretodo para ellos.

Esta vez, en esta vida, Mikasa no iba a permitir que esos dos terminaran juntos. Aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Iba a esforzarse e impedir eso a toda costa. Pero Mikasa tenia una duda, que el único que podría sacársela era quien tenia enfrente. Carraspeo, y cuando estaba por hablar, unos pasos se sintieron por el lugar, presentando a quien hacia el ruido, siendo nada mas y nada menos que: _Annie._

* * *

_Se que me tarde muchisimo, y siento eso, pero andaba realmente bloqueada con los capitulos y sin saber como seguir. Por suerte, ya paso, o eso creo. Ademas, el colegio me agobia. Pero basta de excusas. Espero disfruten este cap y no me abandonen._

_Dudas, criticas, halagos, amenazas(?): /IchigoHina_

_Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y por comentar si quieren _

_Hina._


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontadas

**_Capitulo nueve: Confrontadas. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

– ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – Pregunto Mikasa mirando a Annie fijamente. Nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida, pero podría jurar que si las miradas matasen… Annie seria polvo en este momento. La rubia estaba allí, plantada, mirando la escena. Levi suspiro. Tendría que explicarle.

–Annie vive conmigo. En realidad, yo vivo con ellos. Erwin y ella. – Mikasa lo miro, confundida. Ya se conocían. Y todo era muy extraño ¿Cómo podían recordar todo antes que ella? Le llevo dieciséis años recuperar sus memorias. Se levanto de la silla y miro a la rubia muchacha con asco. Annie contesto su mirada con desinterés.

– ¿Y qué es lo que quieres tu aquí? – Pregunto la rubia muchacha, después de todo era su casa, su territorio y se lo estaban invadiendo. Mikasa se cruzo de brazos, iba a irse sin responder, pero la muchacha no era así, su carácter no se lo permitía. A pesar de ser muy tranquila era muy fuerte y contestona.

– ¿Qué qué es lo que quiero? ¡Quiero que te alejes de Eren ahora mismo! – Espeto Mikasa dándose vuelta, quedando frente a frente con Annie. Pero ninguna de las dos iba a ser menos, y ninguna iba a acobardarse. Annie ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, cerrando los ojos un momento, inhalando profundamente y contando mentalmente hasta cien.

–Escucha, Mikasa. No quiero problemas. – Pero la morocha no estaba escuchando realmente, su mente estaba nublada completamente, solo podía pensar en asesinarla. Bueno, no asesinarla no. O quizás sí. –Lo mejor seria que te vayas. – Annie hablaba pausadamente, tratando de no perder la paciencia. Nunca había soportado demasiado a Mikasa Ackerman.

–Es lo mejor. – Dijo Levi apoyado en la pared. No era alguien que se alterara demasiado normalmente. Podía mantener la calma hasta en las peores situaciones, incluso en ambientes hostiles como el que se estaba viviendo. La morocha lo miro algo confundida. Había creído que estaba de su lado, pero evidentemente, no.

Asintió y camino hacia atrás un poco – Por favor, no insistas con Eren. – Dijo – No lo hagas. No sabes cuanto me costó llegar a ser su novia. No lo arruines. – Se dio la vuelta, pero una vez mas se volteo a ver a la rubia – Nunca lo amarías ni la mitad de lo que yo lo hago. – Cada palabra que salió de su boca fueron como dagas que tiraba directamente al corazón de Annie. Esta apretó sus dientes y se quedo indiferente mientras la morocha se iba.

.

.

.

Acostada en su cama, su humor estaba por el suelo. Tenia su rubio cabello mojado, recién había salido de la ducha, intentando despejar su mente. Había sido en vano, no podía dejar de pensar en Eren, en lo que había sucedido con Mikasa, en la charla con Reiner. En todo. Tomo su ropa, un jean algo gastado y una remera que le quedaba algo grande, intento acomodar su alborotado cabello y logro que quedara decente.

Afuera el tiempo no estaba de lo mejor. Las nubes tapaban el cielo, era como si el sol estuviera escondido. De todas formas, ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pronto iba a anochecer, así que lo mejor era que se diera prisa. Se puso las zapatillas y tomo las llaves de su casa, sabia que Erwin aun no había regresado a casa, hoy saldría tarde. Solo estaban Zoe y Levi, pero a ellos podía evadirlos fácilmente.

Bajo las escaleras con sigilo, ambos estaban en el living viendo televisión. Bueno, en realidad Zoe veía televisión y Levi escribía en su computador, probablemente estaba trabajando. Annie apoyo suavemente un pie en el ultimo escalón, nerviosa, no quería que la vieran. Apoyo el otro. Aun nada. Camino rápidamente hasta la puerta de la casa e introdujo la llave en la cerradura, dando la primera vuelta lo mas silenciosamente que pudo. Solo faltaba una vuelta mas. La cual la hizo muy rápido, un pequeño ruido se escucho, pero ninguno de los dos se acerco a ella. Agarro el picaporte y lo bajo, abriendo la puerta y yendo hacia la libertad, al fin.

.

.

.

Camino un largo rato, no estaba segura si iba bien por ese camino pero no podía llamar a nadie para preguntar. Debía mantenerse en secreto aun. Tenia una ligera idea de cómo llegar, pero aun así estaba dudando. Pero no podía detenerse, no ahora. Miro la hora, la noche ya había llegado, eran cerca de las nueve. Debía llegar antes de las once, que era cuando Erwin volvería y cenarían todos juntos.

Apuro el paso lo más que pudo, eran las nueve y media y se encontraba frente a la puerta blanca con un pequeño león grabado delante. Se acerco, con firmeza y golpeo dos veces, esperando. Rápidamente se escucho una voz masculina que decía "Yo voy" y al abrir la puerta esos grandes _ojos verdes_ la observaban.

* * *

_Al fin subo el nuevo cap ^^ Me tarde un poco mas de lo normal, por una cuestión de tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen. Espero les guste mucho y muchisimas gracias por leerme y por dejar sus comentarios (que me dan mucho animo)_

_Prometo traer un poco mas de AnniexEren en el próximo cap ^^ Pero por ahora era necesario toda la situación de Annie y Mikasa._

_Hina._


	11. Chapter 10: Running away

**_Capitulo diez: Running away. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Apenas al llegar allí se arrepintió por completo. No debería haber ido. Era una idiota. Se dio media vuelta, preparada para irse pero Eren la tomo del brazo acercándose a ella y cerrando la puerta detrás suyo. Acaricio el rostro de la muchacha con suavidad, como si fuera de porcelana, ella cerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza en dirección a la caricia, dejándose llevar por un momento y recobrando la cordura instantes después. Se alejo un poco y lo miro seriamente.

–Eren. – Dijo. – ¿Podríamos hablar un rato? – Quizás lo mejor era explicarle todo desde el principio, pero no ahí, probablemente tampoco era el momento pero no aguantaba mas. El muchacho de ojos color esmeralda asintió y luego entro nuevamente a su casa buscando una chaqueta y avisando que saldría con un "amigo". Una vez listo ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la plaza de siempre.

– ¿De qué querías hablar? – Pregunto él, sentándose en un banco rojo que había allí. Annie se sentó también, pero en la otra punta, lo mas alejada que podía. Suspiro ¿Debía contarle todo? ¿Era el momento? ¿Era correcto? ¿Debía esperar que el solo recordase? Era una decisión difícil para una chica de solo dieciséis años. Lo miro a los ojos, el la miraba expectante.

–No se por donde empezar. – Murmuro Annie, demasiado bajo, el la miro sin comprender por lo que repitió sus palabras en un tono mas elevado.

–Creí que no querías volver a verme. – La interrumpió Eren, ella maldijo para sus adentros. No era el momento para reclamos. Apretó sus puños y asintió, no quería volver a verlo pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo.

–No quiero hablarte de eso. – Eren comprendió y la dejo proseguir. –Eren… Es muy difícil de explicar esto y no se como vas a tomártelo. – Respiro hondo, debía mantener la calma. –Nosotros ya… Ya nos conocíamos. – Lo observo un instante, esperando su reacción. Nada paso. –En… Otras vidas. – El la miro y asintió. Annie sorprendida alzo una ceja.

–Yo… Yo ya lo sabia. Bueno, no. Pero lo sospechaba. – Carraspeo –Hoy tuve un sueño, varios en realidad, y vi muchos momentos que "tuvimos" pero no eran actuales. Supe que algo había, que no podía ser mi imaginación. Que no podía sentir que te conocía desde siempre, tener esos sueños y que no fuera nada. – Su voz era pausada. Tranquila pero a la vez con cierta excitación. –Siempre sentí una conexión contigo, Annie. – Ella desvió la mirada, aun no estaba acostumbrada a tanto cariño.

–Eren…– No sabia que decirle, se había quedado sin palabras. El aun no recordaba el porqué no debían estar juntos. Creía que todo era color de rosas, y sin embargo, no. Y Annie debía ser la que rompiera su ilusión, tomo aire y cerro sus ojos un segundo. –Hay motivos por los que no podemos estar juntos…– Dijo esto como si fuera una bomba. Se sentía de lo peor. El morocho la miro con una ceja levantada, sin entender nada. –Lo mejor es dejar todo esto acá, pero creí que te debía una explicación. – Susurro poniéndose de pie. –Cuando recuerdes todo, podes pedirle a Reiner que te explique. Él lo sabe. Yo… No puedo. – Se dio media vuelta, preparada para irse cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

–No voy a dejar que te vayas. – Sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca, tanto que podían entremezclarse sus respiraciones. El corazón de ambos iba a mil por segundo, Eren levanto una mano y acaricio la mejilla de la rubia muchacha, ella aflojo su cuerpo. Ya se había rendido. La mano del chico paso a la cintura de ella, acercándola aun mas, pegando sus cuerpos y acortando la distancia que quedaba con un beso.

Al comienzo el delicado cuerpo de Annie no se acostumbraba a estar de esa forma, pero poco a poco, la joven fue cediendo, dejándose llevar por la pasión y el cariño que sentía hacia ese joven de ojos esmeralda. Abrió lentamente su boca, permitiendo que el beso se hiciera mas profundo y paso sus brazos por los hombros de Eren, aferrándose a el de manera casi desesperada. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación. ¿Estaba bien? Como saberlo… ¿Estaba mal? Probablemente sí, pero ahora lo único que ambos querían era dejarse llevar. Eren paso su mano por el cabello de la rubia, acariciándolo, sin despegarse de su boca. Este sentimiento, esta forma de hacerlo, era tan familiar para él. Sentía que había estado necesitando eso toda su vida y nunca había podido notarlo.

–Annie…– Susurro, la chica tenia aun sus ojos cerrados pero asintió. El tenia una brillante idea. Tomo su mano. – ¿Me sigues? – Ella lo miro confundida. –Solo di si o no. – Dudo un instante pero luego sus labios pronunciaron un suave "_Si._"

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este capitulo que tiene mucho Eren/Annie para Vector jajaja._

_Dimitra: Jajajaja crei que no te gustaba mas y me romperias el corazón no leyendolo nunca mas (?) Jajaja. _

_En fin, espero disfruten este capitulo y en el proximo traere mas Eren/Annie._

_Hina._


	12. Chapter 11: Rompecabezas

**_Capitulo once: Rompecabezas._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Sus pies se movían con velocidad, ella iba de su mano, casi quedando detrás suyo por lo rápido que caminaba. Pasaba de calle en calle, doblaba, se metía en otras calles y así durante un largo rato. Annie miraba la hora ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿No sabía acaso que la matarían si se quedaba mucho tiempo fuera? No, no lo sabía. Pero lo sabría cuando fuera su funeral. Porque Erwin la iba a asesinar apenas volviera a la casa. ¿Escaparse? Annie siempre había sido una chica aplicada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso justo ahora?

Eren se paro enfrente de una gran casa algo sucia y probablemente abandonada. Forzó un poco la puerta, ya sabia como hacerlo, y luego entro, haciendo una seña a la muchacha para que hiciera lo mismo. Una vez allí, ella lo miro confundida. ¿Para que la había llevado allí?

–No estarás pensando que tú y yo vamos a…– Alzo sus cejas, el chico de ojos color esmeralda soltó una carcajada y acaricio la mejilla de ella. A Annie no le causaba nada de gracia.

–No, no estoy pensando eso. ¿Por qué clase de persona me tomas? – Pregunto el, fingiendo estar ofendido, pero claramente fallando en su actuación. Ella sonrió, aliviada y corrió el cabello que caía en su rostro. Lo miro, el suspiro. –Te traje aquí porque quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo. Quiero que me expliques, que no te vayas y dejes todo a la mitad como siempre. – La chica vacilo unos segundos, pero se dio cuenta que ya estaba jugada. Que era el momento de hacerlo. Ahora o nunca.

Asintió y tomo la mano del muchacho, ambos se sentaron en el escalón de la gran escalera que tenia la casa. Estaba algo sucia, bueno, algo bastante, pero serviría momentáneamente. Poso su mirada en la de Eren y aclaro su garganta. La mayoría de las cosas él ya las sabia, pero aún faltaba una parte.

–Se que te preguntas porque no podemos estar juntos. O porque te evito. Y quiero que sepas que no lo hago porque quiero. – Desvió ligeramente su mirada. –Es solo que es lo que debo hacer. Por tu bien, y el de tu familia y amigos. – El la miro sin entender. –Eren... En cada vida que tú y yo nos conocimos y dejamos que el amor floreciera… Todo a nuestro alrededor se fue derrumbando de a poco. Una catástrofe nos acechaba día tras día hasta matar a el ultimo de nuestro seres queridos. Dejándonos sufrir hasta el final y ahí, justo ahí, asesinándonos. – Los puños de Annie estaban apretados. No soportaba hablar de eso. ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan injusto? Ni siquiera había una explicación coherente para lo que sucedía. Nada, absolutamente nada. Y nadie sabia una maldita solución, nadie podía encontrarla, nadie podía ayudarla. Y solo hacían su existencia más miserable.

Desde el momento en el que nacía, en cada una de sus vidas, ella sentía que algo le faltaba. Siempre se había considerado un rompecabezas sin una pieza. Una pieza muy importante, esa que si no esta no completa la imagen. Y ese era Eren, vida tras vida, era siempre el. Era como si la vida los molestara, uniéndolos eternamente y no permitiéndoles estar juntos, nunca.

La rubia muchacha suspiro, metida en sus pensamientos, casi ni notando que el joven a su lado estaba estático, rígido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Solo que tenia la cabeza gacha. Ella acaricio su espalda suavemente pero él no se movió. –Eren. – Lo llamo. El negó con la cabeza y permanecieron callados por un buen rato.

**_[…]_**

Aproximadamente una hora después, ambos seguían en la misma posición. Annie sentía que habían pasado días, semanas, años incluso. Se sentía culpable de haber causado semejante pesar en Eren, pero tarde o temprano lo recordaría o alguien se lo diría, y prefería, por una vez, ir con la verdad.

Annie creía que Eren nunca mas iba a moverse de ahí, pero poco a poco fue enderezando su espalda y giro su rostro hacia donde estaba la muchacha. Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza de su interior.

– ¿Por qué tiene que sucedernos esto a nosotros? – Su voz era débil, frágil. Como si estuviera por romperse. Ella se encogió de hombros, sin saber que responder. Se sintió inútil esta vez. – ¿Qué podemos hacer para que no suceda? – Annie no respondió, porque era obvio que lo que diría era "nada."

Eren se levantó, tenia los puños apretados. Estaba frustrado, enojado, y solo sentía que nada mas valía la pena. A pesar de haberla conocido hace poco en esta vida, se sentía unido a ella. Se sentía completo. Y sabia que Annie estaba de igual forma. Y ni siquiera podían estar juntos. La miro y se acercó con cautela hasta donde estaba, plantándole un suave beso en los labios.

No sabia cuanto mas podrían verse a escondidas sin perjudicar a nadie, no sabia hasta donde podía llegar. Quizás no era bueno arriesgarse pero la necesitaba. Annie acaricio su nuca con ternura, sabiendo que pronto tendrán que separarse. Se alejaron un poco, era tarde.

–Creo que deberías volver a tu casa. Te acompañare. – Susurro el muchacho, ella asintió y se encaminaron hacia su casa. Tardaron unos cuantos minutos, pero al fin estaban en la puerta. Con un poco de miedo Annie se despidió de Eren, él le sonrió, iban a volver a verse, de eso estaba seguro.

La rubia abrió la puerta de su casa con sigilo, pero fue imposible pasar inadvertida. Un fuerte ruido provino del living, bueno, mas que un ruido fue un "ANNIE." Y para peor… Era la voz de Erwin. La joven trago en seco y se dirigió a hablar con él, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de eso.

* * *

_Siento haber tardado tanto en subir, casi no estuve en casa y estuve obsesionada jugando dramatical murder el fin de semana anterior. Espero les guste este capitulo, me esforce bastante en hacerlo mas largo de lo normal ^^ Pronto sabremos mas de esta historia. Y espero les agrade Annie/Eren de este cap. Y pronto habra mas. Saludos!_

_PD: Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 3_

_Hina._


End file.
